Confessions
by forever.in.the.stars
Summary: But so is the life of a kunoichi... Drabbles. 50 Themes.
1. Look

**:01: Look.**

She looks around as she follows the medic down the impossibly white hallways. Eyes follows as nurses scramble by, ninja dart around, and people dressed in hospital gowns, and even some still in their ruined clothes, sit in chairs on each side of the walkway. She looks around and it almost breaks her heart to see the proof of when her village almost fell apart.

The evidence of almost broken people.


	2. Brush

**:02: Brush.**

A brush of lips against her skin. A soft moan, barely heard. The feel of silk sliding off. She focuses on the sounds of these noises and their feelings, not the reason why they're being made. She doesn't want to think about the rough hands caressing her skin, or the hard body that's pressed against her. She especially doesn't want to think about what will happen next. It's a part of the mission, yes, but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

But so is the life of kunoichi.


	3. Blood

**:03: Blood.**

Her body is tired, sore, and struggling to stay upright and her clothes are soaked through with sweat and blood – some hers and some not. She carefully strips off tattered cloth, throwing the scraps into a pile on the floor, and drowns herself under the lukewarm water. At first she just stands there letting the bloody water run over her body until it ran clear, but soon she begins to scrub. Discordant strokes with a rough sponge that tears her skin and though the blood is long gone, she keeps scrubbing. Harsh sobs tear out of her chest, echoing loudly in the small locker room. She can feel her knees hit the tiled floor as the strength finally leaves her legs, but can't find it in her to care.

She just wants the blood off.


	4. Life

**:04: Life.**

Her lips open but no sound comes out, her mind stunned into silence. A hand flutters to her stomach lightly touching it. She closes her mouth again, brows furrowing as she tries to understand what the medic has told her.

"Are you positive?" She is finally able to speak softly.

"Yes."

She thinks quietly about the small life that is now growing inside of her. Thinks of what it would be like to have a child. To have someone to call her Okaa-san, someone to look up to her, someone to love her. For a moment she believes that it might be an enjoyable life, but then another thought enters her head. What if it's a girl? Will she become a kunoichi too? Will she be condemned to the same life? She knows what she must do and speaks the words without hesitation.

"Get rid of it."


	5. Restraint

**:05: Restraint.**

She can feel the hatred boiling up inside of her. Can feel the emotions bubbling up her tired body, fighting to break free and rein loose. She desperately wants to let go and wants to let the emotions free. Finally let the hate take her over and let their blood stain her clean blade. Let the grief take her over and fall to her knees and the tears flow freely. Let the depression break free and run into the blackness. But she looks around her and sees the citizens of her village, the ones that he gave up so much to protect. Children run around happily, no danger threatening them. Adults watch them with smiles on their faces as they go about their day. She closes her eyes and forces herself to show restraint.

They aren't the ones that did this to her.


	6. Burdens

**:06: Burdens. **

The Hokage stares at the young girl and the blank look she keeps on her face. She knows the stories about the girl, about her power. She knows the long list of creative ways that she has killed her marks, some of which had been taught to her by her former, now S-Class criminal, best friend. Also how she can gather information sometimes thought to be unattainable, gotten by thoroughly mind-fucking whoever had the information she wanted. It saddens the old woman to think that this little girl in front of her, no older than eighteen, has that power or the will to use it the way she does. She shakes her head as the brunette calmly asks for another mission. She knows that she cannot truly deny the doujutsu wielder this mission. The girl is an asset to the village, something it needs. Besides, the girl was never forced to take on these burdens.

She asked for them herself.


	7. Family

**:07: Family.**

She stares wide-eyed at the blood stained and destroyed ground around her and forces the bile in her throat to stay down. Her mind races as it tries to work out just how this had happened. Silver irises scan along broken earth, desperately searching for the bodies that she knows must be there. She can't find them, but that doesn't stop the heavy thought from settling into her mind and making her go cold.

She has lost the last of her 'family'.


	8. Bittersweet

**:08: Bittersweet.**

Six months.

That's how long it's been since the last time she set foot in this village. Six long months spent in the snow-capped mountains following one false lead after another. Half a year spent chasing an unknown ghost, but she's finally home. Quick hellos are exchanged with those she knows as she makes her away across the village.

"Glad to be home?"

She replies as honestly as she can to her friend. "It's bittersweet."


	9. Sacrifice

**:09: Sacrifice. **

"What you gain in life depends on what you are willing to sacrifice."

Of all the things her father had told her, that was one thing that she remembered the most. She had held that saying close to her hear in her younger years, giving everything she could to make herself a better life. But as the years pressed on, she realized the flaw in her father's logic.

She had sacrificed everything and gained nothing in return.


	10. Reunion

**:10: Reunion.**

Their reunion is a quiet one. Others are there to witness it, but none of them notice. No one sees the quick, subtle glances or the quirk of the lips. No words are exchanged between the two, nothing to indicate they even really realize the other is in the same room. Their reunion is a happy one though.

They know the other is still alive, and that is enough for them.

* * *

_AN: I don't know if any of you have noticed that even though I don't mention names, there have been a few main characters spread out in the chapters. I've decided to write a story in the Narutoverse and my kunoichi here is going to be my main character. These drabbles are just some of the moments that don't really fit in or are overall not important to the story line but are still stuck in my head. You won't have to read one to understand the other, but I just wanted to say something incase anybody would be interested in reading it. It should be posted soon. :)_


	11. Lost

**:11: Lost.**

She looks around, occasionally glancing at his masked face as speaks on about the damsels in distress, the brave heroes, and whatever else has caught his fancy in that small book. Questions are asked, answers are given, but she still finds herself shaking her head.

With a quiet laugh she turn to look at him, "I'm afraid you've lost me."


	12. Inspiration

**:12: Inspiration.**

Her inspiration comes from the many trees inside and surrounding her village. The trunks which stand tall and proud, the branches reaching out to the others, and the leaves which grow from them. In her young mind, she decides she wants to be a tree. She wants to be strong, like the trunk, and reach out, like the branches. Most of all, she wants to be like the leaves. She wants to give help by shading those beneath her, and when she falls she wants to be the graceful leaf, carried gently by the wind.

Though simple the plant may be, it guides her the most.


End file.
